


Plus One

by VictoriaHolmesWriting



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Brief Language, Other, Reader has no specific gender, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaHolmesWriting/pseuds/VictoriaHolmesWriting
Summary: Jared is the reader's plus one for a wedding
Relationships: Jared Dunn/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Plus One

“Are you sure this tie is the best for the occasion?”  
You rolled your eyes, but smiled at your boyfriend looking at himself in the passenger mirror.  
“I have time to run back in to change it, if you think I should,” he continued.  
“Jared, that tie is perfectly lovely. If you want to run in and change it, you can, but I like this one,” you said, tracing the side of the blue-and-black-striped tie with your finger.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes, my love.” He was the only person in the world you had any patience for. You’d be sighing and throwing sarcastic comments if anyone else acted like this around you. But you don’t with Jared.  
Still, you hated to be late -- as did he.  
He nodded in solidarity. “Okay, I’ll keep this one.”  
“Are _you_ sure?” you asked, kicking yourself for giving him an opportunity to waffle some more.  
“If you like it, I like it.”  
That would bother you if you didn’t know it was his favourite tie and this was just his anxieties getting to him.  
You put the care into drive, pulled out of the driveway, and started on your way.  
“You can still change your mind about going,” you offered, noticing that he still seemed a bit uncomfortable. “I can go by myself or even skip it and stay home with you. I really don’t mind. I hardly know Clara -- she won’t miss me at the wedding.”  
“No, no,” he replied. “I want to go. I feel honored to be your plus one.” His voice matched the sincerity in his smile as he sat with his hands lightly resting on his knees.  
You returned the smile, thinking you were definitely the lucky one in this relationship. “If I wasn’t driving, I’d kiss you right now, you know that?”  
He let out a quiet chuckle before kissing you gently on the cheek, eliciting a hum from you.  
Ten minutes of idle chatting and some silence passed.  
“So, is it true that it’s tacky to propose at a wedding?” Jared asked.  
Completely shocked, you missed your turn. You abruptly pulled over and slammed the car into park, jolting you both hard.  
“What?!” you demanded.  
“Perhaps I should have asked after we arrived,” observed a shaken Jared.  
“Jared! What did you just say?!”  
“In retrospect, I should have asked Richard….”  
“Jared!”  
He took a deep breath, then reached into his pocket, producing a small black box.  
You gasped. “Jared,” you said again, less certain this time.  
“Might as well just do it now.” He opened the box to reveal a modest, but gorgeous, diamond ring. “(Y/N), will you marry me?”  
His eyes were huge and sweet as he waited for your answer.  
“Yes! Of course I will marry you!” you exclaimed.  
Smiling wider than you had ever seen him do, he carefully placed the ring on your slightly shaking finger. Tears sparkled in both of your eyes.  
“I love you!” he said.  
“I love you, too! And we are going home to celebrate. Fuck this wedding, I want to start planning ours!”


End file.
